cita a ciegas
by elamanecerdeunamor
Summary: Arnold, se siente confundido, ya que tiene dos colora que le gusta, gusta pero solo ahí espacio para uno dos citas a ciega y un veredicto . soy en esto de haces historia acepto la critica constructiva con sabiduría, yo apestare cualquier comentario y disfrútenlo
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece, es tan solo un fanfiction para los fanáticos de esta serie espero que se de su agrado

Cita a ciega / cita del destino

Un rubio se encontraba almorzando junto a su mejor amigo y en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos sin darle importancia en, la conversación de este

_ARNOLD!_ ya impacientándose de que este no le apretara atención en lo más mínimo

_que?, ¿estaba diciendo algo? Gerald_

_ me alegro de que mi conversación, se de tu agrado viejo_

_lo siento Gerald, es que algo me tiene a tras perder_

_si como no, si eso es más que obvio, y se puede saber, ¿Qué es lo te tiene por las nubes?_

_bueno, yo "suspira", te lo contare pero solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y confió en ti, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie_

_lo juro viejo, puedes confiar en mi_

_tu sabes que a mí me gusta, gusta Laila, ¿verdad?_

_hay Arni, eso no es novedad, aquí todo el mundo sebe eso, he inclusive Laila_

_Gerald, ¿me puedes dejar, de terminar de explicarte lo que me esta pasando?_

_seguro viejo, adelante, prosigue_

_lo que me tiene, así de, pensativo, es que no estoy seguro, de que si enverad, me gusta, gusta Laila_

_a ver si entendí, ¿estás dudando respecto a tu amor, asía Laila?

_lo que sucede es que, no me puedo sacar de la mente, a otra chica, Gerald_

_me estás diciendo, ¿Qué hay otra chica que te está volviendo loco?, y ahora me entero, dime ¿quién es la afortunad viejo?_

_no me vas a creer, si te digo quien es la otra chica, Gerald, ni siquiera sé, como lo valla a tomar_

_Arnold solo dímelo quieres, no me tenga más en suspenso_

Arnold se le acerca al oído, para susurrarle el gran secreto, a su gran amigo, en cuanto Gerald escuche el nombre de esa chica, sus ojos se abren como plato, y estando bastante sorprendió

_HELGA PATAKI!, ¿LO DISES EN SERIO?_

_Gerald ¿Por qué no pones un pasacalle?, que no todos escucharon_

_lo siento, viejo_

_bueno ya no importa, lo que importa es, ¿Qué puedo hacer para, saber que siento por ella?_

_valla viejo que dilema, creo que tengo la solución a tus problemas, pero tendrás que espera a que finalicen las clases_

_de acuerdo, Gerald, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en mi casa la Salida?_

_me parece perfecto, ya que mi mama me pidió que venga directo a casa, quiere que le ayude con algunas cosa, una vez que me desocupe iré a tu casa, de acuerdo viejo_

_seguro Gerald, te espero hoy a la tarde en mi casa después de clases

Justo suena la campana para avisar que la hora del almuerzo finalizo

_será mejor ir a clases, Arnold si no llegaremos tarde_

_es verdad, vámonos al salón_

Una vez en el salón, los chicos seguían su típico día de escuela normal, hasta que por fin, finaliza la hora y ya es tiempo de ir a casa

_bueno Arni, yo iré a mi casa una vez que termine con lo que quiere mi madre iré a la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?_

_si, Gerald te estaré esperando_ asiendo su, peculiar saludo_

Una vez en casa de huésped

_ya llegue, abuelo, abuela_

_ Pequeño chaparrito, que bueno que llegas, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?_

_estuvo bien abuelo, por cierto invite a Gerald a venir hoy a casa espero no te moleste_

_por supuesto que no hombre pequeño sabes que tu pequeño amiguito es siempre bienvenido a este humilde hogar_

_gracias abuelo, estaré en mi cuarto, me avisas cundo llegue Gerald abuelo_

_claro, Arnold, cuando llegue yo le mando para tu cuarto_

_entonces iré arriba y gracias de nuevo abuelo_

Una vez en su cuarto, Arnold solo prende su estérelo, saca es sofá de la pared, y sin penar os veces se cae en su cama, solo teniendo en su mente a una peli rubia y con los ojos cerrados, pero sin darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando en silencian

_ Helga_ se le escapo decir al cabeza de balón en susurro

"carcajada" claro que fueron escuchados por Gerald

_Gerald, pero ¿desde cuándo estabas ahí parado?_

_Arnold, tu abuelo te grito cundo yo avía llegado, como no respondía me mando igual a que subiera y qué bueno que lo izo o si no, no hubiera escuchado tal cosa, viejo deberías de oírte_ tomando su sano con la otra y mirando con ojos de corazón_ Helga, Helga_ "carcajada" aun matándose de la risa por tal escena

_me alegra que te diviertas Gerald_

_lo siento viejo, pero enserio no sabes que es lo que sientes por ella digo en la forma de cómo la llamaste se oía a un tono, romantico_

_si Gerald, por cierto ¿ya le ayudaste, con eso a tu mama?_

_claro, Arnold, solo tenía que hacerle unos mandados, eso es todo_

_entonces, ¿cuales la idea, para mi problema, Gerald?_

_a si eso_

_Gerald, por favor esto es serio_

_lo siento Arni, no fue a propósito, y la idea que se me ocurrió fue…_


	2. el verde manzana, pude ser empalagador

Nota del autor: 1° debo de disculparme en la descripción me olvide de poner cual eran eso colores de que Arnold se ah enamorado, los cuales son; verde manzana y rosa pálido

2° es Gerald quien le ayudara con ese pequeño dilema de confusión sentimental

Ya aclarado esto seguimos con el episodio pendiente…

Capitulo: 2 el verde manzana, puede ser empalagador para algunos

Al día siguiente se encontraron en el colegio Arnold esperaba con ansiedad el hacer el plan del cual se avían quedado con Gerald

_Gerald no estoy seguro de hacer esto_ confirmo un asustado cabeza de balón

_ confía en mi viejo, este plan será todo un éxito_

_bueno…_

Flash back

_la idea que se me ocurrió fue, que tengas una cita con las dos_ se explica el joven moreno antes su amigo

_Gerald, no creo que salir con ambas sea apropiado, mas teniendo en cuenta que a Helga no lo agrada Laila_

_no me refiero a que tengas una cita doble, si es que se le puede llamar así, sino que salgas este fin de semana con Laila primero y el próximo fin de semana salir con Helga y lo haces durante un mes al finalizar el mes, tú tienes el veredicto, de con cual de ellas la pasaste de lo mejor, y con cual, solo lo pasaste bien como, solo amigo_

_Gerald, no sería como jugar con sus sentimiento_

_no, porque solo sería una salida de amigos y nada mas_

_por cierto, por que Laila primero y ¿no Helga?_

_digamos que ella no va a decir un, no como repuesta ya que Laila va aceptar mientras sea solo una salida de amigos_

_es verdad entonces ¿como voy a salir con ella si ni siquiera me dejara invitarle, aun si es solo como amigos?_

_ Tu preocúpate por pedirle a Laila que salga contigo este fin de semana y yo me las arreglare para pensar como aremos con Pataki _

_está bien Gerald_

Flash back

_vamos Arnold, aselo antes de que sea tarde_ mientras observaban a la pellirroja esperar el autobús

_ok, aquí vamos_

Y con todo el valor del mundo se fue asía esa dirección, mientras que su compañero de pelos pardos lo observaba de lejos, después de unos 5 minutos de dialogo volvió junto a su amigo

_y que paso viejo que te dijo_

_pensó que seria una cita, cita y me dijo que no al principio, pero después le dije que solo sería una salida de amigos, y así si acepto_

_bueno el si ya lo tene solo falta ver que pasara ese día no te pares viejo _

_si Gerald tendré que esperar hasta el domingo para ver que siento respecto a Laila _

_así se habla viejo_

El gran día llego, el día de la cita, no cita de Arnold y Laila

En casa de huésped, el cabeza de balón se encontraba en la plaza esperando a una linda pelirroja

_buenos días Arnold, ¿espero no haberte hecho espera tanto?_

_descuida Laila acabo de llegar_

_y bien Arnold a donde nos vamos_

_bueno Laila, yo tenía pensado ir al cine a ver una película_

_eso suena bien Arnold_

Y sin más se dirigieron a cine, el día lo paso lindo y avía terminado bastante rápido

Ya al día siguiente ya se avía encontrado en la casa de huésped junto aun moreno matándose de risa

_Gerald, me alegro de que, nuestra platica te sea divertido_

_lo siento viejo es que no puedo creer, que hallas hecho todo eso el domingo, amigo mereces un óscar por ser el chico más atento con las chica del mundo, y tú, ¿Cómo lo pásate, viejo por lo menos te divertiste?_

_bueno yo…_

Flash back

Una vez en el cine estaban viendo las carteleras

_cielos, no savia que "mutantes espaciales de la dimensión alterna" ya avía salido, al cine_

_Arnold, no vas a querer ver eso, ¿o sí?_

_a, ti no te gustan esta películas, entonces que te gustaría ver_

_cielos Arnold, yo me muero por ver esta es una de mis favoritos_

_ "los conejos saltarines, en la granja feliz" ¿estás segura de querer ver eso Laila?_

_estoy muy segura Arnold_

_de acuerdo, entonces vamos a comprar los boletos_

Una vez a dentro la pelirroja se emociona por la película de su extravagante selección, mientras un rubio se moría del aburrimiento, hasta por fin finaliza la película

_ahí Arnold, que lindos conejitos son tan lindos en especial en esponjo cito blanco, ¿a ti también te gusto la película como a mí?_

_si Laila, estuvo interesante, ahora ¿a dónde quieres ir?_

_creo que se a donde me gustaría ir, vamos Arnold_ tomando el brazo de este

Fin del flash back

_cielos viejo, no puedo cree que tu allá visto una películas de niñas_

_si y no solo eso, sino que después de eso me llevo a una granja a acariciar a los anímale_

_y ¿Cuál es el problema viejo?_

_Gerald, esa granja es para niños de 5 años_

_ohm, lo siento viejo, entonces, ¿cuál es tu jurisdicción acerca de Laila?_

_bueno, ella me agrada, pero solo como amiga, no la pase tan mal, pero, no fue como lo esperaba, es decir yo creí que "el verde manzana seria dulce, como la manzana" pero…_

_resulto ser muy empalagoso viejo_

_si Gerald_

_bueno ahora sigue Pataki, viejo_

_si, por cierto Gerald ¿Cómo vamos a cómbesele de que salga conmigo?, sabes que a ella, yo no le agrado demasiado_

_no te preocupes viejo yo ya tengo un plan para eso_

Continuara…

Termine el episodio 2 se que el uno no fue lo bastante concurrente y algo vacio pero se los aseguró que esto baldra la pena y quiero que sepan que me divierte el escribir esto y acepto las criticas abiertamente y a sus comentarios nos vemos en el capítulo 3, espero…


End file.
